The ribbon optical fiber cable has been increasingly applied due to its capability of providing multiple optical paths. Generally, the connection between the ribbon optical fiber cables is much more complex than that between optical fiber cables each with a single optical fiber, because each optical fiber of the ribbon optical fiber cable must be inserted into the corresponding hole or channel of the prefabricated connector. However, it is difficult to insert each bare optical fiber into the corresponding hole or channel due to the extremely small size and the brittle nature of the bare optical fiber, and the connection of the ribbon optical fiber cable must be reconstructed if any of the optical fibers is broken. Therefore, the nature of the ribbon optical fiber cable results in the complex structure and a relatively high defective rate of the existing connector for ribbon optical fiber cable, which limits the application of the ribbon optical fiber cable to a certain extent.